Detras de la puerta
by MANIGUAS
Summary: Bella cree tener un matrimonio perfecto, hasta que se entera que su esposo le oculta un gran secreto; que es gay, y no solo eso, tambien esta enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero Bella tambien tiene sus secretos. Todos Humanos.


_los personajes son de S. M._

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

CAPITULO 1

El reloj daba las 5:00 pm, Bella comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué su esposo no llegaba? Ya eran las 5:00 y el salía a las 3:00 del trabajo.

Le preparo la cena y se sentó a esperar.

Unos minutos después escucho las puertas abrirse.

-Hola amor ¿cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto su esposo.

-¿Bien y a ti?- respondió Bella.

-Igual, solo que hoy me quede hasta tarde porque tuve que hacer extras, un tipo de mi área falto. Pero cuando encontraron el remplazo me dejaron salir- explico Jacob- pero me conviene, así gano mas.

-¿Ya quieres cenar?

-Sí, está bien.

Pasaron a la mesa, y cenaron en silencio.

Bella y Jacob tenían apenas unas semanas casados. Llevaban una buena relación, desde el principio el fue su mejor amigo, luego su novio, y ahora finalmente su esposo.

Después de cenar miraron televisión algunas horas.

-Ya me voy a dormir- se despidió Jacob.

-Bien, yo igual- Bella se levanto de donde estaba sentada y subió detrás de Jacob a su habitación.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob se despertó un poco más tarde de lo normal. Se sentía desorientado. Después de un momento entro Bella con una charola con el desayuno para los dos.

-Te prepare el desayuno- dijo Bella sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

-Las 10:00, creo.

-¿Las 10:00 am? Porque no me despertaste, llego tarde al trabajo.

En el trabajo se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-Hola Jacob –dijo Edward.

-Hola y tu esposa Tanya – dijo Jacob

-Allí en la casa – dijo Edward

-Dijo mi esposa que la va visitar –dijo Jacob

-Sí, oye tu esposa cada día está más bonita- dijo Edward

-Sí vuelves a decir eso, le cuento a tu esposa tu secretito- dijo Jacob

-¿Qué secreto?

-Que la engañas.

-Pues… yo le cuento a la tuya el tuyo, que es peor.

Jacob después del trabajo regresa a su casa.

Su esposa no estaba cuando el llego. Después de unas horas regreso, y venia con el cabello un poco alborotado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Jacob

-Yo no te pregunto todo lo que haces- dijo Bella.

Jacob lo dejo pasar, su esposa preparo la cena, después se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente el día paso igual, cuando Jacob llego, Bella no estaba. La espero, y cuando llego le reclamo por llegar tarde. Discutieron y Jacob se fue de la casa. Paso la noche en un hotel.

Jacob en la mañana va y compra un pastel, ya que era el cumpleaños de Bella.

Llega a su casa y su esposa está dormida Y La levanta para que mire su sorpresa

-¿Como amaneciste mi amor?-dijo Jacob

-Bien gracias-dijo Bella

-Feliz cumple años mí amor-dijo Jacob

-Gracias si te acordaste –dijo bella

-Si, como lo olvidaría. Te tengo una sorpresa…

-¿Cual?

-Hoy te dejare adolorida de los pies… y de otras partes también.

-¿Enserio? Entonces tu y yo…

-Sí, nos mudamos de casa, y tu carga las maletas, y ¿qué crees? Nos vamos a pie.

-¿Qué?

-Es broma. Pero si te compre una casa. Ya me voy bye-dice Jacob

Cando llego al trabajo Jacob miro a su amigo Edward.

-¿Cómo estás? Ya mese tu secreto todos lo saben-dijo Edward

-¿Qué secreto?

-Por favor, todos lo saben…

-No le digas a nadie por favor -dijo Jacob

Se miraba asustado, no quería que nadie supiera su secreto.

-Sí le dices a alguien más, te vas a arrepentir- dijo Jacob

Jacob tenía miedo, si Edward supiera toda la verdad, no le volvería a hablar en toda su vida, y el no lo soportaría.

Cuando Jacob regreso a su casa, saco a Bella y le vendo los ojos. La comenzó a llevar hacia su nueva casa. Le quito la venda cuando llegaron.

-Donde estoy Jacob –dijo bella

-En tu casa te la acabo de comprar –dijo Jacob

-¿Cuánto te costo?-dijo bella

-Eso no importa bueno, si importa porque está muy cara, y me dejo pobre. No te vuelvo regalar nada hasta dentro de 5 años-dijo Jacob- no te creas, la compre con algunos ahorros que tenia, no fue tanto.

**Gracias por leer esto, el maniguas escribe lo mejor**

**Awevo es el mejor sigan leyendo mis historias**

**Que tengan un buen día bye**


End file.
